Having established the Center for Vision Research and The Ophthalmology Institute within the past two years, The University of Tennessee, Memphis, is providing major resources to support vision research. Part of the expanded support is reflected in the growth of the Department of Ophthalmology which has gained several basic and clinical scientist over the past four years. This expansion complements a strong vision research group within the Departments of Anatomy and Neurobiology, and Physiology, as well as investigators at two neighboring institutions-St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and Southern College of Optometry. At present, over 20 active vision scientists with funded research programs participate in the Center for Vision Research. To enhance ongoing NEI-supported programs, four core modules that each serve active facets of our group's research will be supported. The Imaging Module contains a high-resolution digital image analysis system for light microscopy, a rapid-response calcium imaging system, an inverted fluorescence photomicroscope, and a state-of the-art motorized cryostat. The Molecular Biology Module provides automated DNA sequencing and genotyping, quantitative real-time PCR, and gene array chip scanning technology. The Cell Biology Module provides a central facility for acquiring, storing, and culturing human donor tissues and human cell lines for morphologica1, biochemical, and genetic analysis. The Bioinformatics Module assists in computer-based database management, biostatistical analyses, Internet publication of large datasets, high level software support for image analysis and genomics, and basic research design and interpretation. Modules are housed within the newly established Ophthalmology Institute and in the Neuroscience Institute, allowing easy access to all research groups. Strong institutional support has been pledged for this effort and includes a total outlaw of $250,000 for equipment, technical support, and instrument service contract.